


StarStruck

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Hobbiton x Dwarves [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bilbo's oblivious, F/M, Locked in room, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Not What It Looks Like, Slightly - Freeform, Thorin's being contained, Timeline What Timeline, okay so it is, rude language and cussing, sick!fic, smut i think, unbetaed, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo was always a chick, and voted by Hobbit's of the Shire as the "Most Eligible Bachelorette".<br/>The outcast Dwarves get lost due to a storm and wind up half drunk or sick as a dog near her doorstep, that and Thorin's lack of direction (Ha!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	StarStruck

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! a collection of one shots exploring this ... _possibility_  
>  *grins* Yes Im going to make Fili's life hell and enjoy every second without killing him.

          Thorin, I'm going to kill him! I swear I will. If I live to see another Durin's Day ever again, after this debacle, I'm going to shove that ax up his ass. I'm going to feed him to the hounds ,wolves, warg's or whatever that I come across that is vaguely canine and vicious.

Fíli as one could tell outwardly wasn't in a pleasant mood, though if anyone could read his mind the same inwardly was also true. One could say he was ready to strangle his own Uncle Thorin and hide the evidence! He would do this without remorse or a second thought about the moral implications that would follow in his wake if he did strive to accomplish this gruesome desire of taking out his vengeful anger on his Uncle.

Fíli when he is in one of these moods of raging fury its best to avoid him. 

**One does not try to reason with him!** 


Reasoning doesn't work with anyone in the line of Durin when they are angry one must simply weather the storm to allow it to pass. It's easier and **safer** for everyone (and not get a sword or axe somewhere important) to just let them vent and call it a day. Its best to give him his space ,seven feet at max or more if possible- in this case that wasn't possible one could say it was ludicrous to even attempt that in this bloody aweful weather.

           "I swear if we make it through this storm I'm going to shove that ax up your ass!" Fíli snarled at his uncle in the raging torrent that was starting to feel like a hurricane. He along with everyone else in the trading caravan was soaked to the bone and downright shocked by the sudden wind turbulence the storm was throwing its full blown raging fury at them. It was like Eru was sending them a sign 'next time don't get caught in such a terrible storm'. It mattered not right now as indeed they were caught in a tropical storm that was rapidly becoming a hurricane as it picked up moisture and heat that it needed to fuel it becoming a hurricane. They lost the pony's too smart ponies find high ground or shelter elsewhere and lose the extra baggage- specifically their riders, _bastard I should have fed him to the dogs! Fíli thought darkly glowering._

            "Shut up Kíli!" Thorin snapped he was more miserable than usual though ,his emotional mask was gone completely which is never a good sign for Thorin. He was usually very good in keeping his emotions under wraps as politics required him to be good at that. Now tired, wet, cold and miserable his mental facilities on autopilot meaning his so called 'emotional constipation' was turned off.

           "I'm Fili you Bastard!" Fíli roared. If you have ever seen Fili (which is never) angry its worse than Thorin could ever muster with his normally light hearted eldest blonde haired brother. Dís only two children had both 'the slow to anger' fury of his father Víli. Who was naturally hard to anger and once angry, you just stayed out of the way. At least til he cooled off which was probably going to be a while as his temper was possibly the worst.

            "Oh no," Gloín groaned, _here we go again_. 

           "Fíli what is that?"Kíli asked his brother straining to see through the torrential downpour. Being on a sort of bridge just as the floods took over and made quick work of all that stood in its path. That included all thirteen dwarrow's on the bridge as well as we stood in the torrent's pathway and we too would feel its wrath.

         "Holy mother of fu-" The river raged over flooding taking out the bridge and them with it. All thirteen dwarves were washed away by the river's rapids lucky that the dwarrow were strong swimmers. At least these thirteen in Thorin's company were strong swimmers and smart enough to not fight against the current. Talk about getting cooled off literally, Fíli was barely coherent when they were washed away. Several hits to the head later and managing to stay mildly awake with a minor concussion. The storm only got worse as the night droned on wards even after they managed to get everyone to shore.

They had lost their cargo of weapons meant to be traded with the men in Gondor. That was the farthest things from our minds as we were half drowned, cold and miserable.

We were very lucky we didn't lose anyone after we did a head count. Our personal weapons gone with the current most except a few dagger's and knives only Gloín managed to have his favorite axe. Somehow he managed to swim to shore with it in hand. 

Bifur made a face screwing it up.

'How is that even possible?' Bifur asked in Khuzdul. Thorin gave his distant cousin a look that was surprised and meant 'really?'.

"What?"Gloín was clueless at this point he probably had a more serious concussion than Fíli did. As the colors were starting to blur and the head wound was a major indication of such. He was lucky he wasn't knocked unconscious. 

He held onto it for dear life despite knowing the fact he might drown if he didn't let go of it stubborn dwarf. You know for him getting hit repeatedly by branches along the way for his trouble too it must have been worth a lot.

"Are you idiotic? You could have drown." Thorin didn't have the energy to yell right now.

"It's a heirloom I intend on giving to my son Gimli when he comes of age." Gloín slurred his speech. After everything that happened many of the dwarves might just be going into shock not even realizing it.

       "Lets keep moving maybe we'll find shelter..." Thorin said through chattering teeth. As they moved on wards forcing themselves to do so Bofur had to lead Gloín on because he kept going in the opposite direction or just some random direction.

They had no idea where they were. Or that they had washed down the Brandywine river along with whatever remains of the bridge. 

The Company stumbled down a path they came across Bagshot Row not that could tell in this horrid weather. Eventually collapsing out of exhaustion and cold in front of a home. 

They would be found by a young Hobbit lass known as Belladonna Bilba Baggins II who lived in the Smial they collapsed right in front of. She found them when she was drawn outside by moving shadows and lots of voices of male-folk. She never saw a dwarf before at least not in person. 

She managed to bring the now barely conscious dwarves inside her home with help from her neighbor Hamfast Gamgee and his family who offered to help bring them inside everyone knew that she could fix them up. She was Belladonna Took's daughter after all she had healed a cold or two before years before she had herself in a similar situation. She had a truly adventurous streak back then now it was merely _subdued_ as it would have remained so hadn't these dwarrow's showed up. She bore them no ill will as hobbit's who weren't good hosts or hostesses would likely be the talk of the town gossip.

          She spent the rest of the night heating up a large pot of tea. She had hoped she would get some response from any of them it didn't look like she would at least tonight. She didn't want to rush unnecessary tasks when they were hardly fit enough to do them right now. They were wet not an inch of their clothing was dry at all. _Poor dwarves, I can only imagine how long they had to walk in these clothes soaked just to give up. I won't give up on them so they can forget about the dying part!_ Bella thought to herself. Growing more determined to help them every passing moment it was definitely the Took in her stubborn as an oxen and more adventurous than a Brandybuck. She smiled slightly at that saying it made little sense but it worked to get her going. 

She undressed them one by one it was harder with those who were fighting against her without knowing she was trying to help. Stripping them to their underclothes getting as many by the fire as she could ,wrapping the rest in towels and warm blankets not risking reheating too quickly for them.

She did what she could for now. It was morning before the rain finally stopped she had already taken to smoking her pipe of Old Toby indoors out of both nervousness and unfortunately , habit. She was too nervous to sleep herself eventually checking in to see the dwarrow's slowly reheated to a semi-normal temperature. She was cautious like Bungo Baggins they could always fall back into a state if she wasn't too careful. Too much too fast isn't good for anyone. She got a few surprised yelps as she began to dry the laundry outside when the sun was hot overhead. It was about afternoon by then the Blonde and the Majestic one still were bedridden. The blonde dwarf and the very majestic looking older dwarf definitely have colds. Wandering about even in that type of weather had its disadvantages. They had high fevers it caused enough worry she had to have her neighbor come over and help her. Caring for the other dwarves was relatively easy enough considering they were out of the deep woods for now. The blonde and majestic dwarves were hardly out of any sort of trouble considering that fever was really high was causing her serious problems. She asked Hamfast's wife to get herbs for breaking fever from the market before anything else she had to ensure they lived. After all it was a Hobbit giving them the full Hobbit's hospitality. 

**** Time skip to a week later*****

The elder of the two sick dwarves kept yelling for a dwarf (she suspected he was a dwarf) for Frerin to stay with him he kept crying after that. At least until his fever broke he wasn't exactly lucid and she got her famous chicken noodle soup into him. The blonde haired dwarf too she had a feeling he would _love_ her homemade chicken noddle soup not only famous in the Shire but now beyond that. She grinned inwardly.

"Where is Thorin?" Glíon said.

"And Fíli," Kíli asked the kind young Hobbit lass he had taken a shine to her only because she cooks good. It might be the ears with him its hard to say.

"They are in the other room. They are far better now than they were a week ago, both of them look better too." Bella said to her guests as she made breakfast. "They should be awake soon I bet,"Hamfast teased.

"The bridge is washed out so I'd say you dwarves ended up in the right place at the right time Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second at your service," She cursied.

She was however fully aware that Thorin wouldn't be keen on awaking any time soon as being King-in-exile must take its toll upon anyone. She gave herself the arduous task of waking Master Thorin. She was given the task of awakening him in the best way by scaring him out of his wits with a kiss which he took farely well. Fíli was simple in the ways that she knew as she woke him with the smell of bacon that she brought into his room. They both got up quickly after that. Bella was intently pleased with herself.

"Thank you mistress," Fíli said fondly. He was far calmer than the company expected him to be at the moment.

"Now none of that Mistress stuff around here call me Bella." She scolded him lightly.

"Come on lets eat," She motioned to the dinning table.

"You are by far the most well endowed woman I have ever laid my eyes on," Glíon said between bites. He was definitely ogling her in a way that other Hobbit's didn't do to her. Perhaps she should talk about the Thane about opening more common relations between the dwarven people and the Hobbit's.

"Hey uncle..."Kíli noticed the way his uncle looked at her the same way his dad and mom used to. Before the war killed him at least. He should have never agreed to be conscripted but war is war. All is fair in love and war.

"Thank you Bella for everything you have done for us." Thorin said softly.

"A Hobbit cannot simply turn away anyone asking for a nice home or anything like that. Besides you two were incoherent with a fever for a few days." She turned her head to the rest of the company.

"Your friends had a slight case of Hypothermia. I half expected something more severe ,but it didn't take long for them to recover." She turned to face Fíli and Thorin once again.

"Fíli and you however took far longer to recover," She said.

"Was there something I said?" Thorin asked curiously.

"You mentioned a dwarf Frerin." She stated. Thorin froze visibly paling, _he hadn't expected that to come up_. 

"How'd you know he was a dwarf?"Balin asked cautioisly.

"I guessed," She shrugged.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Master Thorin." She didn't do anything wrong. Why was she trying to make amends for something she had no control over?

"No its okay..." Thorin began.

"You have any sticky buns?" Kíli cut him off.

"Yes,"

She was cute very cute.  
"You managed to tame Prince Fíli's temper, an impressive feat considering none of us could do that." Balin joked.  
"My mum always said the quickest way to any mans heart was through his stomach."  
"Your mum must have been smart, is she around?"  
"No, she hasn't been around for several years."  
"I'm sorry fer bringing it up lass," Dwalin apologized quietly. Her one ear moved strangely flicking backwards if only slightly. Something none of them ever saw an elf do with either ear, it perplexed Thorin himself.  
"Oh dearie me that sounds like Lobelia, Dreadful woman. Hide my silverware."  
"Huh?"  
"She is known to steal my silverware hide it!"  
The dwarves just did that by hiding it in her study when she opened the door a Lobelia was greeting her with happy news that she was expecting a child that was happy news. she was inviting Bella to afternoon tea tommorrow at her place. Leaving her stunned at the door.  
"Pregnancy does strange things to hobbit's methinks,"  
"She's never that bubbly,"  
_Flashback:_  
Thorin was reduced to having a really bad cold paired with a high fever leaving him a delirious state something that not only is uncomfortable but fuzzy to remember. He rambled about Frerin ,his only little brother, and how he missed him. Along with how his sister would kill him if anything happened to her sons. When he stopped on occasion talking about them as he noticed her taking care of him. He must have been delirious or hit his head harder than Fíli did because she has never been called Valar sent elfen mistress before. By _anyone_. "Dwarven ladies are not so well endowed as you m'lady."He had said.  
"Please you must rest, your kin are alright." She said blushing viciously.  
"Okay m'lady."  
I don't think he'll remember how much she enjoyed it what kind of lady wouldn't enjoy that? Being complimented by the sapphire eyed handsome dwarf was like being sent to Heaven on Middle Earth. Even better he had the looks to make it worth it he was he was so majestic with that long flowing mane of his.  
_end of flashback_  
"M'lady, I thank you for everything you have done. If there is any way we can repay you...?" Thorin asked her.  
"Hobbit's do not value jewels, gems, or riches though I _could_ use a couple of hands to carry my groceries." She said a mischievous sly smile on her face.  
She was going to like having these Dwarves around.  
"Very well."  
"It seems like Thorin has found his One!" Balin laughed.

         

**Author's Note:**

> jist so ya know a whole lot more edits, helps I tried reading out loud(damn that actually works!).


End file.
